Embodiments of the present invention relate to user authentication and, more specifically, to dynamic knowledge-based authentication.
Many systems require user authentication in order to provide security for data and activities inside the system. Generally, user authentication requires entry of a username and password. A user is likely to have secure accounts on multiple systems, including an enterprise network, social media, financial websites, and various other systems. As a result, the user is required to remember multiple passwords.
Some security systems use questions and answers for authentication, instead of or in addition to passwords. With such systems, a user is asked in advance to select one or more questions and then write answers for each selected question. Later, to authenticate himself, the user is presented with the questions previously selected, and must then supply the answers exactly as originally written.